3 Secrets cause pain
by PrettyLitLiar23 alwaysNforever
Summary: marlian Fanfic Challenge Marti runs away because of a big secret that she is afraid to reveal. Her team trys to figure out what it is and how to get her back. Getting back to fanfiction - Let me know if you want me to update! At Least 4 or 5 comments
1. Chapter 1

_Marlian Fanfic Challenge _

_3.) __Pregnancy__  
>We all know Marti and Julian are sleeping together. What would happen if one of them turned up pregnant? Of course the obvious route would be to knock up Marti. But, there's always mpreg for those of you brave enough to knock up Julian. You could also have someone else knock up either Julian or Marti. (ie via rape or the like). Happy writing!<em>

I do not own any of the characters! – Hellcats belongs to CW and peeps.

Chapter 1

"Hey Marti…You okay?" Savannah asks. She was in the gym after practice and had noticed Marti not taking part in the practice.

"Yeah, I am totally cool," Marti says as she walks away with her head down.

_**20 hrs later**_

"Hey have you seen Marti?" Savannah asks walking into the gym, after calling a meeting to discuss not seeing Marti since last night at the gym.

"No. Not see cheer practice yesterday," Alice said.

"Yeah, me neither. She seemed upset but she wouldn't tell me why." Dan responds.

"You know she's been disappearing for awhile, like the other night after my trial she just walked out. Then, after finding she had a sister she didn't come back to Lancer until the morning on Wednesday. Though, the mother says she wasn't with her. But this time it feels different. Like she's gone GONE." Savannah says.

"Wait who's gone?" Lewis asks walking into the gym.

"Marti is missing," everyone says.

"What!" Lewis says but thinking: oh crap its my fault – she's jealous of me getting back with Alice.

**Meanwhile**

** I left the squad, I left the town, I left the town, I left the state, I left my mother and new found sister. He doesn't know, no one knows and that's how it should be. That's how it will be for the rest of my life. **

_**The next day**_

"This is the worst thing. She leaves right before Nationals!" Savannah says.

"What's happening?" Julian, one of the teachers says walking into the gym. Julian came because he was looking for Marti.

"Marti's gone. No ones heard from her." Dan says.

"Wait. Marti left. She didn't even say good-bye to me," Julian says lost in his train of thought, not even realizing what he was saying.

"Why would Marti say good-bye to you?" Lewis asked.

"No reason." Julian says, knowing he was caught.

"Your hiding something. If it has anything to do with Marti you got to tell us. It might help us." Savannah says.

"You can't tell anybody, but were having a relationship." Julian gives in.

"Define relationship." Lewis asked questioning.

"What you and Alice used to have – or might still have." Julian responds.

"OMFG! You didn't!" Lewis screams. Why wouldn't she tell me, oh right she was probably hurting from me being with Alice and being the only cheerleader without a guy he thought.

"We liked each other. But the other day she found out I had a daughter and she kind of freaked out. She came over quickly to tell me something but she never did. I haven't seen her since." Julian says

"Any ideas what it was about?" Savannah asks.

"No idea. I mean it." Julian says.

**Meanwhile**

** It's going to be a long hard year but I will get through it. Some man saw me wondering and he took me in. He said I could stay in the guest room until the baby is born but than I have to find somewhere else to stay. I am sure I can since I already got a job; all I have to do is save my money. Ill pay him for the food too, after I get a place of my own. **

_**Later on- at Lancer**_

"Sow we have a couple of ideas why she left." Dan says.

To BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

_Marlian Fanfic Challenge _

_3.) __Pregnancy__  
>We all know Marti and Julian are sleeping together. What would happen if one of them turned up pregnant? Of course the obvious route would be to knock up Marti. But, there's always mpreg for those of you brave enough to knock up Julian. You could also have someone else knock up either Julian or Marti. (ie via rape or the like). Happy writing!<em>

I do not own any of the characters! – Hellcats belongs to CW and peeps.

Chapter 2

_**At Lancer**_

"Number 1: she was afraid that the relationship with you and Marti would be found out. Number 2: something happened and she ran away out of fear but what ever it was it had nothing to do with people finding out about any relationship. Number 3: To find her dad." Savannah says.

"Well, I doubt it was to find her dad because she just made communications with her half-sister. I doubt that she would leave her when she just met her." Dan responds.

"Our relationship was being kept secret and I highly doubt anyone would find out. So I guess something happened and she ran away because of that. Any idea what it was about?" Julian asks.

"Julian, you said that she came by to tell you something but never told you right?" Alice asks.

"Yes. She came and once she saw my daughter she left. I thought it was odd and that's why I came over here. I wanted to talk to her about why she came over." Julian responded.

"Let's think of reasons why she would come to your house. We will sleep on it" Savannah says.

**Meanwhile **

**That night sleeping in that room was frightening. I mean the guy was nice and all but I wasn't if anything would happen at night. I am sleeping with one eye opening tonight. I don't understand why I feel this way, I should be grateful. **

**Lancer - The next day. **

The whole school is wondering what happened to Marti Perkins. Ms. Perkins has called the police because she has been gone over 24 hours. The police said they will look for her but if she ran away they can't do anything about. So, her friends have decided to look for her and do everything possible to find her.

"Hey guys. We have a list of the possibilities. Number 1: is she was raped and now she is pregnant with his child. Number 2: is she just was raped and threatened. Number 3: something else happened." Savannah says.

Julian seats in the crowd thinking about what Savannah says. His think about the third possibility.

"Don't you think she would have said something if she was raped or we would have noticed?" Lewis asked.

"She would have at least told Dan and her mother probably would have seen something. Her mother hasn't said anything. So I guess we still have no idea what happened." Alice said.

Julian wishes he could speak up because he thinks he has an idea on what happened but isn't so sure. I can't say anything until I get them alone. He stands up, and signals Savannah to come by him.

"Savannah, I think I know what happened."

"What is it Mr. Parish?"

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

_Marlian Fanfic Challenge _

_3.) __Pregnancy__  
>We all know Marti and Julian are sleeping together. What would happen if one of them turned up pregnant? Of course the obvious route would be to knock up Marti. But, there's always mpreg for those of you brave enough to knock up Julian. You could also have someone else knock up either Julian or Marti. (ie via rape or the like). Happy writing!<em>

I do not own any of the characters! – Hellcats belongs to CW and peeps.

Chapter 3

**Lancer**

"You know how you said she might be pregnant because she was raped?" Mr. Parish said

"Yeah but we ruled out that because she would have told someone." Savannah says.

"Well. What if it was rape but she was still pregnant." Julian responds, shaking.

"How is that possible?" Savannah asks.

**Meanwhile **

** I woke up the next day very sleeping. After all I only got four hours of sleep because I was keeping an eye out for the guy but he never came. After that I felt save but I also felt the need to throw up. Ughh, this is not going to be fun. Eventually I got the courage to go for breakfast, which I ate rather quickly because I had to get to work early. **

**I got to work and it was easy. All I had to do was teach little kids how to cheerlead which was perfect considering I used to be cheerleader. I actually get paid a lot and the job will be over by the time the babies over but will start over again. The boss said that there is a daycare I give the baby to while I work so it works. I think this will be a good fit and so far I am having fun with the job. The kids are great, both behavior wise and techniques. **

**After work I go back home and I have dinner and I go to bed with a warm feeling of my heart. **

**Lancer – after the meeting with all of Lancer **

Savannah is the only one who knows but Julian is not sure if he should tell the others. Savannah thinks they should because it might be important in finding her but Julian says it doesn't give us any leads on where she might go. Savannah says that Dan might help out and might know somewhere she would go.

"Savannah, I guess we can tell the others." Julian says.

"Do you really think so; it might ruin everything for you." Savannah says.

"It's for the best." Julian says.

Savannah looks at Julian with a worried look but she also thinks it's for the best. "We will tell them tomorrow." Savannah says.

"Okay. I'm now that I think about maybe we shouldn't tell them about me being the involved. Just the fact that she is lost and…"

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

_Marlian Fanfic Challenge _

_3.) __Pregnancy__  
>We all know Marti and Julian are sleeping together. What would happen if one of them turned up pregnant? Of course the obvious route would be to knock up Marti. But, there's always mpreg for those of you brave enough to knock up Julian. You could also have someone else knock up either Julian or Marti. (ie via rape or the like). Happy writing!<em>

I do not own any of the characters! – Hellcats belongs to CW and peeps.

Chapter 4

**Meanwhile **

**I lay in bed thinking about who I have become. I lay in bed wondering why I ran away, wondering if I should have stayed, and wondering if he would have stayed with me. Half don't care, especially Alice – she's probably happy as can be but Savannah, oh-god she's probably gone on rampage trying to find me. Shit – I shouldn't have run but its too late now right? **

** You want to know something that's weird, the man I am staying with is so nice he lets me seat and eat in peace yet he stares at me till now end. I find this extremely weird. There's something familiar about him, something that reminds of someone but I can't quite put a finger on it. The odd thing is he wasn't taken back by a college girl like me running away and being pregnant. It seemed naturally or like he understands from past experience, maybe not past experience but something. **

**Lancer – the next day **

"Hey guys. It has come to my attention that Marti Perkins may not have run away by her own free will but may have been kidnapped," the Principal of Lancer says.

Sounds of crying and screaming can be heard. Looks of shock and despair can be seen on almost everyone's faces, especially those of the Lancer Hellcats.

"As we speak the police are searching and tracking Mari Perkins. Her last known where about was at Lancer Gym. Everyone who practices at the gym will be questioned. Everyone should be on the look out for Marti Perkins. If anyone has any information they should contact the police immediately." The principal of Lancer continues.

"What are we going to do?" Savannah asks Julian.

"We tell them as a squad what we know. We never thought of the possibility that she didn't run away – we always thought she did because according to her mother she has before but I guess not for this long." Julian responds

**Meanwhile**

**The man finally spoke to me this morning. He asked where I was working and if I needed ride. I told I was okay because it was less than a five minute walk and that I was teaching little girls to cheerlead. He said that's cool, he said he wishes he could have taught his little girls to cheerlead. I asked why he didn't, but he never answered the question. Instead he side swiped the question asking me if I had ever cheerled. I said I have but only because I needed the money. **

** I went to work and as always the kids were great. I just couldn't help but think about the man and how he never answered my question. It sent a chill up my spine. I think I am going to ask him more about the little girls. **

** When I got home, he wasn't home though. Dinner was on the table and there was a note saying he had gone but wouldn't be back and until very late. I guess he was afraid of me asking – I guess I won't push it. **

**Lancer – Gym**

All the cheerleaders are sitting in a circle and police officers are standing close enough to hear them. They reveal what they know about her disappears and what they thought happened. The only thing people didn't mention was the relationship between Julian and Marti and the fact she came to his house. Savannah and Julian seat tight lipped both looking at each other.

"Is there anything else?" The officer asks.

"Yes officer. She came to our room that night and before she fell asleep she said she wanted to tell me something in the morning. When I got up she was gone, she never told me what she wanted to say." Savannah says. Others are shocked and this white lie.

"Thanks Savannah, that will help us." The officer says leaving.

After the officer leaves, Savannah stands up and says "we got news."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asks

"Marti may have been pregnant when she left." Savannah says.

"How?" Dan says.

"Well…who ever did the need with her last. For all we know she might have been hiding it for along time." Savannah says. She looks at Julian who gives her a simile.

"I guess I am the father than…..

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

_Marlian Fanfic Challenge _

_3.) __Pregnancy__  
>We all know Marti and Julian are sleeping together. What would happen if one of them turned up pregnant? Of course the obvious route would be to knock up Marti. But, there's always mpreg for those of you brave enough to knock up Julian. You could also have someone else knock up either Julian or Marti. (ie via rape or the like). Happy writing!<em>

I do not own any of the characters! – Hellcats belongs to CW and peeps.

Chapter 5

**Lancer- Gym**

"_Well…who ever did the need with her last. For all we know she might have been hiding it for along time." Savannah says. She looks at Julian who gives her a simile._

_ "I guess I am the father than…_

…Said Lewis. Who then proceeded to walk out of the Gym. Lewis was shocked. How could she not tell him, how could he not notice? Maybe that's why she was susceptible to a kidnapping. Oh! Shoot this whole thing is his fault – why oh why!.

**Meanwhile**

** The next morning he was there again. This time he wanted to talk. He said that he ran away from his daughters. They themselves haven't met and do not have the same mother. Marti was thinking is he trying to tell me something? Or am I reading into this to deeply. He looks at her and says I wish you would have known them. She thinks about and then says you know I just recently found out I had a sister of my own. My father remarried after my mother and had another daughter but then he disappeared. The man looks at her and cries a little. **

**Lancer – Gym**

__"What are we going to do about Lewis? I thought he knew about us." Julian says to Savannah.

"I think his just in shock and still has feelings for Marti." Alice responds. Alice does not look so happy. Alice is still in love with Lewis and is jealous of how he responded.

"Maybe or maybe his right and she is further along then we thought and she really wasn't running away." Savannah says.

"Either way we got to find her. Any ideas on who might take her?"

"I do." Said a blond girl in way back.

"Who?"

To be cont.

I know this is short but I just wanted you guys to know that I still am writing the story.

Reviews are encouraged!


	6. Chapter 6

_**So sorry for how long it took me to write this chapter…**_

_**I really need reviews to continue, I'm not sure if people are liking it are not. **_

_Marlian Fanfic Challenge _

_3.) __Pregnancy__  
>We all know Marti and Julian are sleeping together. What would happen if one of them turned up pregnant? Of course the obvious route would be to knock up Marti. But, there's always mpreg for those of you brave enough to knock up Julian. You could also have someone else knock up either Julian or Marti. (ie via rape or the like). Happy writing!<em>

I do not own any of the characters! – Hellcats belongs to CW and peeps.

Chapter 6

Highlights from last chapter:

"_I guess I am the father than…_…Said Lewis.

**She thinks about and then says you know I just recently found out I had a sister of my own. My father remarried after my mother and had another daughter but then he disappeared. The man looks at her and cries a little. **

"I think his just in shock and still has feelings for Marti." Alice responds. Alice does not look so happy. Alice is still in love with Lewis and is jealous of how he responded.

_"Either way we got to find her. Any ideas on who might take her?"_

_ "I do." Said a blond girl in way back._

_ "Who?"_

**At Lancer – Gym **

"Our Father." The girl said.

"What, whose father? And who are you?" Alice says giving her a questioning look.

"I'm Deidre, Marti's sister. Though, Marti doesn't really know I exist but I know she does and there's a chance that he came and took her."

"Wait. Hold up. Marti's father is dead. He died when she was three." Dan says.

"Nope. Her mother lied. His alive clear as day. He ran away from me when I was ten and never looked back. Until a couple of weeks ago when he called me look for Marti. Something about wanting to get to know her again, he said that he would pay me to see her. He showed me a picture and I immediately new who it was. Our father I guess came down to the city from wherever he is and…"

She didn't finish her sentence because Savannah interrupted her, "You think he kidnapped her and is pretending to be someone he is not to get closer to him. Hmm. Its plausible. Maybe we should have police look in to him."

"Be my guess. I just thought I would tell you. Not that I care about any of them." Deidre says walking out of the gym.

"What a nasty sister Marti has." Alice whispers.

**Meanwhile**

**After we talked, about our lives I go to bed. I think about what he said. I still think that there's a connection but I have no idea what it is. When I told him about my dad, he flinched but he never said anything. I really think he knows who I am but is too ashamed to say so. The whole thing is he doesn't go by Rex. How odd this world is. I go to bed with these thoughts in my head. I wonder when this nightmare will be over. **

**Lancer – Cheerleaders Room **

"Hey Savannah." Alice asks.

"Yeah. What you want Alice." Savannah replies.

"Do you think Lewis is the father of the baby?" Alice responds

"Ummm. I don't know. It depends on how far along she is. I mean if she has been hiding it for along time yeah but otherwise unless she had some late night Vonda Vu with Lewis than no." Savannah says, carefully know of her feelings toward him.

**Squad Room Of Police Station **

"Any leads on the missing girl?" Officer Moore asks.

"We located one of the fathers aliases. His south of the city just outside the state. Would have been an easy ride into the city and no one have thought he had kidnapped a woman." Officer Piggott says. Phone rings. 

"Hey Officer Piggott, we got a young girl here on the phone. Says there's the body of young blonde woman in the pond between her house. Says it looks a lot like the missing woman." The dispatcher says relaying the information. 

The officers jump and run out of headquarters. 

To be Continued. 

Is it her? Is it someone else (that we know). Questions will be answered, once I get some reviews! 


	7. Chapter 7

3 secrets cause pain

Hey I'm sorry for the lack of updates.

Reminders from chapter before:

"_Hey Officer Piggott, we got a young girl here on the phone. Says there's the body of young blonde women…"_

At the Pond – Police Station

The officers walk to the pond. The young blonde face was unrecognizable and thus further information was needed.

"Dispatch, can we get a CSU team down here as soon as possible, " Officer Piggott radios to the dispatcher.

"Yes sir. " Dispatch responds.

_**The Next Day**_

**At Lancer**

Savannah, Dan and the majority of the other cheerleaders are in the cafeteria.

"Has anyone seen my sister?" Savannah asks.

"Why would we see your sister? Dan asks.

"Jesus Dan, I was just asking because she went out the other night and hasn't come back. We doubt she live her son for long." Savannah answered angrily.

Alice runs up, "oh my god guys, they found body, a young blonde girl, it is all over the news."

"Wait, what!" the whole group says standing up.

"The police are not saying much, only that the identity has not been confirmed yet."

Now all the students were watching the television. You could see the shock on all their faces as they watched the news report. It was never this quiet but everybody knew that for someone to end up in a pond, it wasn't a good thing.

**Meanwhile**

**I was a work when a coworker said that student was found dead near Lancer College. The coworker was talking about the morning news report and did not know that I had gone to Lancer, so I reacted with sadness but not by true feelings. I was really concerned; I mean young blonde women could be a number of people I know, Savannah and Deidre being the two I was most concerned with. It wasn't till I got home that I was able to look up more details, and even that hadn't helped because those were too limited. **

**I told the man I was staying with happened and he seemed just as concerned if not more as I was. Again, odd behavior but I don't much about his daughters so maybe something happened there. He told me not worry about right now, focus on work and being healthy. He said that you can't do anything about from here anyway. If it turns out to be someone you know then you can deal with it, for now you got to take care of yourself. He was right. So, I got into bed and I tried to sleep. I think it took me 4 hours just to go a sleep. **

**I woke up to terrible news, the men came in and asked if knew someone who had recently given birth, I looked up at him and I started to cry, I didn't say anything, I couldn't move. Then all went black.**

**The next I remember is walking up in a very well lit room. It looked like a hospital room. I had no idea what happened, the nurse came and said do remember what happened. I shook my head no. She said you passed out, your father brought you in. "My father," I asked.**

"**Yes, he said he was your father, is he not your father?" she asked quizzically. **

"**Yes. He is my father." I say trying to sound truthful yet hiding the fact I was totally surprised. **

**At Lancer**

The news it fast. Everybody was relieved that it was not Marti but deeply sadden by who it was.

The news report had stated that young blonde had recently given birth and Savannah broke down in tears.

"This is moment where I wish Marti was here." Savannah said with tears dripping down her face.

**Meanwhile**

**As I walk out the hospital, my father at my side, I say "I think I need to back. I mean I am totally afraid of what they will think but I need to be there for my friends." **

**My father responds "if you go, I go." I give him a quizzical look and he just nods and smiles. **

**Sometimes, hard times really do bring families together. **


End file.
